


That Goddamn Smile

by expensive_gurl



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Choi San is Whipped, Fluff, Kang Yeosang is Whipped, M/M, San doesn't understand why Yeosang is so pretty, Someone please save him from all the gay panic, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Yeosang is a little confident, the word pretty is used a lot, they're both shy babies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:54:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27790063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/expensive_gurl/pseuds/expensive_gurl
Summary: San had always loved Yeosang's smiles he never knew why but they always made him so weirdly bubbly on the inside he always thought those smiles had a way of captivating him at any given moment even moments like these.Inspired by the recent episode of fever roadYou know the part I'm talking about hopefully😉
Relationships: Choi San/Kang Yeosang
Comments: 6
Kudos: 53





	That Goddamn Smile

San had always loved Yeosang's smiles he never knew why but they always made him so weirdly bubbly on the inside he always thought those smiles had a way of captivating him in any given moment even moments like these. 

San was in the middle of existential crisis having to complete his mission. This was impossible, insane ,crazy how was he going to get all the stickers onto each of the members without them noticing and steal Hongjoong's goddamn sock?! WHAT?? and not to mention having to hold Yeosang and Wooyoung without looking at all suspicious. Holding Wooyoung was as good as done the beautiful boy would not suspect a thing but Yeosang... being ever observant had a nack of making situations rather difficult for San. This situation especially, because "OH MY GOD~ NOOO WHY NOW?!" San was internally screaming at himself after he had successfully gotten the sticker onto his shirt he placed his head on Yeosang's lap to only have just realized the man was just staring at him, holding his gaze with the most beautiful smile San ever had the pleasure of witnessing while Yeosang's hand made its way to his cheek before making a cheesy dentist joke holding a hand out like he was holding a tool. "Uh, is this not uncomfortable?" Yeosang gestured to his position on his lap "No!" San blurted out cheeks turning red at the endearment in Yeosang's face. So intense yet mesmerizing and soft so captivating as always. San would've passed out then and there happily, if he hadn't had a mission to complete!!. Unwillingly and almost pouty San removed himself from Yeosang to get the other members. 

After the grand reveal and expected tackling from his members San showed off his expert skills by retelling his sequence of events , how he placed every sticker and got Hongjoong's sock off and even how he gotten YoeWooSan in one go  
Everyone was in aw "I think I got goosebumps on my arms" Seonghwa said looking at San. Once they received their puzzle piece it was time for them to set there beds and sleep San especially was happy to FINALLY RELAX after using all his braincells that he's sure he wouldn't get back anytime soon. Well he would have relaxed that is if his mind wasn't wandering back to Yeosang for some reason the boy just wasn't leaving his mind San kept replaying that smile in his mind as if it were one of his favorite songs he looked across the room, pass his members all snuggling up on their beds on the floor to the other couch where Yeosang was sitting prettily? Wow really prettily actually just smiling at Yunho who was adjusting his blanket to his height the tall puppy accidentally bumping legs with Seonghwa who got surprised that he reached that far while Hongjoong could barely reach Wooyoung. They all had a good laugh at their tiny leader cute antics. During all of that, laying down and watching San never took his eyes off Yeosang he wasn't even aware he was doing it until the older met his eyes and smiled at him ah. Now San wouldn't have thought much about at all if it weren't for the fact HE WAS STILL LOOKING AT HIM and smiling that pretty smile again. San made an inhumane sound at the back of his throat low enough to not draw any attention himself though as he averted his eyes going back to the scene in front of him for a bit then eyes wondering again to something else anything else to stop him form looking at Yeosang again. 

Soon everyone finally got comfortable and ready sleep after several good nights thrown from one end of the room to the other all the members quietened downed to a peaceful silence all drifting off to a well deserved rest one by one until it was only San still awake slowly shifting and adjusting himself every now and then trying to fall asleep, But that DAMN smile gosh it was clouding his vision at this point. San was so happy the lights were all off because he was pretty sure he was redder than a rose, smiling to himself a little as he had his eyes shut tightly well replaying the moment over and over again in his mind wishing a little that Yeosang would have patted his head or squished his cheeks instead of making that incredibly cute dentist joke. Gosh he was driving San insane now he didn't understand why or when the older started having this effect on him but he wasn't opposed to it at all. Just the thought of Yeosang sitting being all pretty was making him feel all giddy inside.Who wouldn't want that? He just appreciate the elders beauty now more than before that was all.. right?. "Riiight" 

San thought to himself. And suddenly he started to feel a little bad for thinking of Yeosang like that. He started to feel bad for staring at him, what if Yeosang stared back at him because he could feel San's gaze and it was uncomfortable? He let out a heavy sigh at the thought, feeling his lip tremble and the air escaped him. And suddenly San didn't feel so giddy anymore at the thoughts of Yeosang's pretty smile infiltrating his mind, he felt guilty, he felt a little mad at himself for thinking of his member so.. so differently now all because of a smile that was just out of surprise and nothing more. Why did he even want it to be more? San didn't understand why he was getting confused all of a sudden. He wasn't sure why his heart was pounding ,why his ears felt so hot ,why his nose felt slightly itching because someone was gently touching it.WAIT

San's eyes immediately shot open to see a figure just above him gently booping his nose it took a second for his eyes to register the figure in front of him before he realized it was"Yeosang?" He whispered and immediately did Yeosang's hand freeze just hovering above him "Uh you okay San Ah? I could hear you shuffling a lot and then you huffed.. you uhh didn't sound good, are you feeling sick?" Yeosang whispered with his deep voice going lower making San shudder ever so slightly "No no I'm alright" San whispered back "You sure?" Yeosang asked he could hear the worry in the older voice and it made San even more sad "why is he worried about me he doesn't need to be" He thought. Apparently the silence was enough of an answer for Yeosang as he scooted closer to San moving his legs atop of his own to sit better on the couch "What happened San Ah?" Yeosang asked while gently tracing his fingers over San's legs as a form of comfort. San let out a heavy sigh again and got up to a sitting position. "I don't know I just feel weird" he said softly not wanting to make eye contact with Yeosang "I guess you're not talking about the couch" Yeosang attempted to joke but San just nodded " San Ah look at me" Yeosang asked worried. San hesitated for just a second before he picked his head up "You don't need to tell me what it is or explain how you feel.." Yeosang inhaled "but I'll sit with you until you feel better okay?" "God he's so sweet" San thought as he nodded again afraid to accidentally say what he was thinking. "Okay move your legs that way slowly" Yeosang whispered with a little smile San could see even through the darkness of the room "Why?" He asked a little confused "So you can lay down" Yeosang said in an " _isn't it obvious tone"_ . San felt his cheeks heat up again but he didn't fight it and he slowly shifted his feet off Yeosang being careful not to step on Mingi's face or anything before Yeosang moved down the couch a little to give San space to put his legs on his pillow. He began lowering himself down Before he paused for a brief second as he passed Yeosang's face he could've sworn he saw him lick his lips and that made San's heart skip a beat he was confused at that reaction but didn't question it. Slowly his head landed on the softness of Yeosang's pajama pants. San definitely didn't pay attention to the warmth of Yeosang's thighs against his neck, no definitely not while he moved his head slightly to the side to look at his members instead of Yeosang feeling a little sad almost that everyone was there and they had to carefully maneuver themselves around, San kinda sorta wished they were alone "Hhmp" San stopped himself squeaking at that thought, but unfortunately for him Yeosang heard the squeak and was now looking at him "What happened?! Did you get hurt?" He whispered worriedly at San who had no choice but to look at Yeosang now "No no I'm fine I didn't hurt myself I promise" he said in an attempt to reassure the elder "Okay just be careful" Yeosang sighed in relief. 

The two stayed like that for a long while relaxing. San feeling Yeosang breathing next to his ears feeling how his tummy was rising and falling. He found this so much more calming than before he didn't feel the urge to toss and turn he was content keeping his head on Yeosang's lap just as it was earlier. San thinks back to that and thinks Yeosang is so soft and comfy and warm and delightful to be around especially now on his lap even looking at him is-Annnnnnd now he's back to thinking of Yeosang's pretty smile AGAIN while HE'S RIGHT THERE "No no no this isn't right" San huffed wanting to sit up startling Yeosang a bit "What's not right San?" San looked at the shocked face and felt bad "You know when I said I feel weird?" He asked and Yeosang nodded "hm" I feel...." San paused "weird about you" he said softly Yeosang tilted his head thinking about it for a moment almost like he was telling himself something "Okay I understand. I'm sorry for making you uncomfortable" he said softly looking at San apologetically before making to get up "No no wait!" San whispered on an impulse grabbing his hand for him to not go "San Ah" Yeosang sounded confused looking at his hand in Sans "No it's not bad I'm not uncomfortable!!!!" He whisper shouted looking at Yeosang with pleading eyes not even sure if he could see them through the dark "Then what did I do to you San?" Yeosang sounded a little sad. San put his other hand on Yeosang's pulling him down towards himself the elder just complied silently taking his seat again looking at San waiting for an explanation "I'm sorry I don't know what to do I just can't stop thinking about" San tightened his grip on his hand he was nervous "about you" he looked at Yeosang with rosey cheeks while the older seemed to have stiffened slightly "Uhhh in a good way or bad way?" Yeosang sounded just and nervous as San now "G-Good way" San felt like he was gonna melt with the heat rushing to his head "Oh Uhh" Yeosang seemed to have relaxed at that but now he looked at San curiously "Well what about me?" He asked. San whined "Nooo I don't wanna say it" Yeosang laughed softly "But Its about me , I should know" he asked "But" San whined some more "Please?" Yeosang asked so sweetly that San couldn't deny him he whined again holding Yeosang's hand tightly and mentally prepared himself looking downwards while Yeosang glanced at his hand in San's and back at his face "Everytime I see you smile it's just Soooo" San trailed off not knowing exactly how to describe what he was feeling he huffed wanting to get to the point "When you smiled at me earlier.. It" San looked up to meet Yeosang's eyes well as best he could see in the dark that is "It was the prettiest thing I've ever seen and I just can't stop thinking about it" He said crystal clear for the older to hear. "Uhhh" he could hear Yeosang's voice shake a little "Thank you" he said softly looking at San squeezing his hand a little. He cleared his throat getting ready to say something "When you were lying down on my lap I thought youerereallycute "Yeosang mumbled the last part "Huh?" San asked genuinely confused unintentionally leaning closer to Yeosang looking at him directly "I thought you were really cute" San gasped softly "And I didn't want you to leave" Yeosang continued "But once we found it was because you were the Spy I realized that's why you had to get off me and I felt a little sad" Yeosang looked down shyly "I couldn't stop thinking about you either" "Yeosang" San didn't know why he called him like that but it was enough to get him to look at him again "When you were staring at me I.. got happy" Yeosang said softly "But when you looked away I thought I did something wrong" San pouted "No that was my fault I panicked I was gonna blush and I didn't want you to see" Yeosang giggled at that and looked at San as if he could see his face perfectly "I would have loved to see it though" he smiled. San could practically feel himself being undone breaking out into a that giddy smile that he had before thinking about Yeosang's pretty face he blushed looking at Yeosang determined to not move so Yeosang could see him and see the effect he had on him. "Can you see?" He asked shyly Yeosang nodded leaning towards him "I think this is the prettiest thing I've ever seen in my life" he whispered San whined softly at his words being used against him before falling into Yeosang's arms in a hug. He tucked his head into crook of Yeosang neck snuggling as close to him as possible smiling like a fool until he heard Yeosang giggle. Feeling the vibrations next to him he looked up at Yeosang and saw it again that smile that breathtaking smile. San didn't know what possessed him but the next thing he knew was his lips made their was to Yeosang's connecting them perfectly for a spilt second before pulling away and putting his hands to his face "I'm..." San panicked realizing what he'd just done. looking at the elder with horror in his eyes but Yeosang gently pulled his hands away and looked at San before he leaned in and pecked him in return before shyly looking away and tucking his hair behind his ear "I think we should sleep" he whispered to San. It was sad but he was right it was late and they had another day of filming tomorrow "Okay" he agreed sadly watching Yeosang get up to go back to his couch, but suddenly got an idea and once again yanked Yeosang towards him. "Wh- what?" Yeosang asked confused as San looked at him "sleep with me" he asked softly looking at him. "Uhhh" Yeosang looked at him and contemplated "please you can go back when we hear the staff come in to set up again" San pleaded and Yeosang couldn't find it in his heart to refuse him especially not now "Okay I will" he nodded at San "Thank you" San said as he laid down and scooting to the side thankfully they both were small enough to fit he patted the spot next to him and Yeosang took no time coming to claim it. Wrapping his arms around Yeosang and coaxing him to do the same They laid down comfortably looking at each other smiling with rose tinted cheeks.

"Yeosang?" San whispered as his own nose touched the others. 

"Yes?" He whispered back

"I think I know why I felt so weird about your smiles" San said giggling softly 

"And why is that?" Yeosang asked curiously

"I think it's because I like you" San said putting his forehead on Yeosang's 

Yeosang giggled and rubbed his forehead onto San's gently 

"I think I like you too" he said before looking at San

Smiling that goddamn beautiful smile.

**Author's Note:**

> I can't believe fever road is over already😭 they gave us so much ff writing material that I will now use to fuel my own happiness
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this


End file.
